Corner boards are sometimes used to protect the corners of containers stacked upon a pallet. Locating and retaining the corner boards in place with respect to the stack of containers prior to stretch wrapping the palletized stack of containers or strapping of the stack of containers to the pallet may be difficult.
Now a method of protecting one or more corners on a palletized stack of containers has been invented which is easy to accomplish using inexpensive components.